Принимая во внимание
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Сэм снова подвергает себя смертельной опасности. Just another near-death experience for Sam. Перевод с английского/Translated from English Considering by little cello


Принимая во внимание, что он чуть не умер, его разум был достаточно ясен. Там нашлось место для множества мыслей, множества ощущений.

Верёвка на шее – очень грубая, наверняка останется след, - безжалостно затягивалась, перекрывая воздух.

Металлические прутья – холодные, действительно холодные, зазубренные там и сям, - впивались в спину и плечи.

Ветер – пронзительный, конечно же, зима ещё держала Манчестер в ледяных тисках, - свистел вокруг, жестоко напоминая ему о бедственном положении.

Пол – разбитый асфальт, небезопасный для передвижения в темноте, - затруднял, так затруднял попытки нашарить брыкающимися и скребущимися ногами опору.

Блики света – дело было ночью, но в полнолуние, и, должно быть, уличные фонари горели снаружи, - напоминали, где он должен быть и где вместо этого оказался.

И наконец, непрерывный поток горячего дыхания на его шее, - хрипы, смешки, - был так неотвратим и заставлял бороться ещё отчаяннее.

Давление ослабло, Сэм сделал рефлекторный вдох и чуть не задохнулся, голова у него закружилась. Он почти не расслышал вопроса, только понял, что-то сказали, но тут верёвка затянулась, и он захрипел, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть, но бесполезно, конечно, ничего не вышло. Сердце пустилось вскачь, мысли тоже, и он понял, если так и дальше пойдёт, то скоро ему конец.

Время, кажется, замедлилось, чтобы дать Сэму понять: он умрёт здесь, задушенный безумцем, получающим от происходящего удовольствие. В этот момент он с радостью ответил бы на вопрос, на любой, только бы избавиться от верёвки, но не хватало сил что-либо произнести.

- Да ты у нас упрямый, мусорок?

Мужчина был позади него, так близко, так чертовски близко, но Сэм не мог до него дотянуться. Один хороший удар, и он был бы свободен, но это было невозможно. Проклятая дурацкая решётка. Он раскрыл рот, но единственным вырвавшимся звуком был хрип, почти бездыханный, и мучитель его наверняка даже не расслышал. Сэм Тайлер покинет этот мир без всякого шума. Ему хотелось смеяться.

И тут верёвка снова ослабла, и грудь Сэма перехватило, когда он попытался глотнуть воздуха, он попробовал снова, и на этот раз, каким-то чудом, он разобрал вопрос.

- Где ты спрятал эту сучку? Я знаю, это ты спрятал её от меня!

Сэм попытался оттолкнуться от решётки, но верёвка, чёртова верёвка снова затянулась, и нет-нет-НЕТ, и мужчина засмеялся и потянул сильнее, выдавив из Сэма беспомощный, ужасно беспомощный стон.

- Никуда ты не денешься.

_И в самом деле, скорее всего, никуда._

Сэм знал, что не стоит цепляться за верёвку, потому что пальцы, прижатые к горлу, сделают только хуже, но он, чёрт возьми, не мог уже удержаться и всё равно попытался, и это, разумеется, ничуть не помогло. Ему показалось, что снаружи зашумел мотор, но это, наверняка, был просто громкий шум у него в голове, заглушающий даже ровный писк кардиомонитора. Кардиомонитора. Кардиомонитора? Он эту штуку не слышал уже несколько недель. Он слышал только оскорбления Рея, бессмысленные вопросы Криса, поддразнивания Энни, едкие замечания Филлис и запутанные метафоры Джина, и где они все теперь, он не хочет уходить, не хочет оставаться один, не хочет… не…

Он обо что-то порезал спину, когда начал медленно сползать на пол, но тело так онемело, что боли он на самом деле не почувствовал. Все окружающие звуки слились во всепоглощающий рёв, который нарастал и нарастал, и _вот оно_, и, _господи, как глупо, и не надо было идти одному_…

И _чёртов Джин, ты опять опоздал_…

и _Энни, я буду скучать_…

и _я_…

и

_Джин_…

Сэм очнулся, и захрипел, и почувствовал, что горло и грудь охвачены огнём. Он ощутил прикосновения рук – к голове, к лицу, к спине, к шее… Он отпрянул, рефлекторно готовясь отбиваться от любого, одновременно пытаясь надышаться и успокоить огонь во всём теле. Голоса вокруг, приглушённые и неузнаваемые, и его несут куда-то, а потом – снова руки на горле. НЕТ! Сэм забился, отчаянно, пытаясь убежать туда, где его не достанут никакие руки и никакие верёвки, пока его взбаламученный мозг не отметил, что пальцы не впиваются, не душат, а на самом деле массируют, помогают.

Жжение слегка утихло, и мгновение спустя Сэм сделал мелкий прерывистый вдох.

- Вот так, Сэмми-бой, дыши, твою мать.

Голос прорезал туман, путаницу, отчаяние, прорезал, как нож, только не ранил. Сэм послушался – вдох, вдох, вдох – и выдох. Снова вдохнул. Слишком много, закашлялся. Кашель не прекращался. Сэм скрючился, чувствуя, что лёгкие вот-вот взорвутся. Но тут руки оказались на его спине, поглаживая, помогая. Не в силах унять дрожь, Сэм выдохнул, вдохнул, выдохнул. Изо всех сил сосредоточился на ритме, чтобы сохранить его. На ритме и на руках.

- Пойду вызову скорую.

_Энни_. Сэм сделал слабую попытку потянуться в сторону её голоса, но руки удержали его.

- Ты не в том состоянии, чтоб тут скакать, Тайлер.

_Джин_. Сэм расслабился. Это шеф, он знает, как лучше. Ритм, Сэм, держи ритм. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох… выдох…

Сэм почувствовал, что дыхание успокаивается. Как это прекрасно – дышать. Почему он никогда в жизни не обращал внимания на воздух, которым дышит? Это же сладчайшая вещь в мире. Сэм почувствовал, что сейчас засмеётся от счастья, так ему было чудесно.

- Иди ж ты, улыбается до ушей, а только что помирал.

Сэм легонько фыркнул, осторожно, чтобы не сбить дыхание, и открыл глаза. Было ещё темно, но он мог разглядеть фигуру Джина, нависшую над ним, близко, так близко. Когда туман в голове начал рассеиваться, Сэм стал собирать по кусочкам предыдущие минуты. И вспомнил кое о чём.

- Хендерсон. Где Хендерсон… - Сэм оборвал себя, поняв, что голоса нет, или почти нет, и с губ срывается только свистящий звук. Он кашлянул, дыхание сбилось, и паника накрыла его, тогда он сосредоточился на руках Джина, поглаживающих ему спину.

Видимо, Джин понял Сэма, потому что сказал:

- Завалил его. Шикарный выстрел. Сам себя переплюнул.

И ухмыльнулся на миг одним уголком рта, что всегда вызывало у Сэма ответную улыбку. Новый приступ кашля уже не напугал его, он знал, что это пройдёт.

- И ты, Тайлер, себя переплюнул. Притащился сюда, в ночь-полночь, искать этого маньяка… Господи, Сэм, надо лучше соображать.

Видимо, у него мозги ещё на место не встали, потому что он согласился с Джином. Ему и правда надо было лучше соображать. После того, как видел другие жертвы, с ярко-красными полосами на шеях и выражением глубокого ужаса на застывших навеки лицах. Его собственное лицо едва не стало таким же. Энни бы это не понравилось. Джину бы это не понравилось.

- Но ты знаешь, теперь ведь ты не будешь целый день ездить мне по ушам. Во всём есть светлая сторона, а?

Сэм рассмеялся, почти беззвучно, и отнял всё ещё слабые руки от горла. Он запретил себе думать об оставшейся полосе. Постарался сконцентрироваться на чём-то ещё.

Не на дыхании – осторожном, ещё немного затруднённом, - что успокаивало горящие лёгкие.

Не на ветре – мягком, прохладном, - гладившем лицо.

Не на полу – до удивления удобном – дававшем опору его слегка расшатанным мыслям.

Не на бликах света – от луны, что сияла через проломы в крыше, - обещавших Сэму новую жизнь за пределами этого места.

Принимая во внимание, что он чуть не умер, его разум был достаточно ясен.

Там осталось место лишь для одной мысли, лишь для одного ощущения.

_Джин_.


End file.
